What Is Love?
by CyberChick135
Summary: Larissah Warren and Yusei Fudo are two different people from two different worlds, but a shared destiny brings them together. The destiny of the Signers and the legendary Crimson Dragon. Along with this shared destiny coming to light, so do buried feelings. Can these two different people discover their love, while dueling to save the world?{FortuneCup-DarkSigner arc/multiple OCs}
1. Chapter 1

**What is Love?**

* * *

The sun rose over New Domino City, signaling a new day's beginning. New Domino City in itself was full of privileged people here and there. Most of the celebrities, however, resided in an area known as the Tops. In a penthouse home is where three siblings live, the oldest being a new up and coming model as well as starting out in the music business, and this is where the story begins…

* * *

Larissah Warren awoke with her alarm in her master bedroom, sunlight creeping through her closed curtains. The fifteen year old sat up and stretched her arms, letting out a yawn before sighing heavily.

"Today's it. The debut of my new single." she muttered, looking over at her phone screen with the alerted message.

Her bedroom door opened up to a large open living room area that was illuminated by the morning sunlight. The television was turned to the news channel and a boy around the age of ten with short, light teal hair was sitting on the couch.

"Morning Leo." Larissah greeted, ruffling her little brother's hair.

"Morning sis." Leo replied, smoothing out his hair. "You ready for your concert?"

Larissah chuckled, pouring herself a cup of fresh brewed coffee. "It's not really a concert." she corrected. "It's just one song."

"But still, this one song could launch another career for you! You'll be one of the youngest singers in New Domino City!" Leo exclaimed.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves." came the voice of the third Warren sibling, not to mention, the youngest. She was Leo's twin sister, Luna.

"Luna's right." Larissah agreed. "Let's see how today goes and if people like the song, then we can talk about an album."

The home phone rang and Larissah went to answer it. "Warren residents."

"Hey, it's Jade." said a female voice on the other line. "Just wanted to let you know that I'm headed to the studio for setup."

"Okay well I'll meet you there and bring you guys some breakfast." Larissah volunteered. "I want to get there early and go over some things before we perform live in front of the entire city on the number one news channel." she lightly chuckled and rubbed the back of her neck.

Jade giggled. "You'll be just fine, but I will take you up on that offer." she said. "But uh pick up two extra because Jake and JJ are tagging along with me."

Larissah smiled, "Good, so Leo and Luna won't be totally bored." she noted.

"Yeah, so see ya in a few?" Jade questioned.

Larissah nodded. "See ya later." she hung up the phone and sighed. "Okay you two, get dressed. I have to get to the studio for rehearsals and setup and other stuff."

The twins went to their rooms to change while Larissah went to hers to do the same.

* * *

Across the water was a solitary island that was once part of New Domino, but now it's known as the Satellite, where the not-so-fortunate live. It's here in this sector where another person resides that has a connection to our model/singer in New Domino City.

* * *

In a rundown subway tunnel a small gang resided. Two young pre-teens and five teenagers, out of the entire gang, only two were female.

A young pre-teen girl with black hair pulled into pig tails and smoky blue eyes sat cross legged on the floor with her face buried in a magazine.

"I can't wait to hear Larissah's new single live!" she squealed, lowering the magazine. "She's so perfect!"

"Okay, Sheridan, I would love to know if the television is even working." cut in a male teenager with dark blue hair pulled into a ponytail and wearing glasses.

Sheridan pouted and leaned over, "The screen is still a bit fuzzy, Nervin." she informed. "Move a little to the left."

Nervin did as instructed, and the television screen became more clear and focused. A female reporter with long blonde hair known as Angela Raines was standing in front of a news studio.

"Coming up on _Good Morning New Domino_, rising Turbo Dueling star, Jack Atlas, talks about his dueling skills and how he feels about the Championship Title Match later on today." Angela reported.

An image of a male with spiked blonde hair and purple eyes, wearing a white suite appeared on the screen, the name 'Jack Atlas' in block writing appeared below the picture.

"Why is that traitor's ugly mug on our television screen?" came the voice of a fifteen year old female.

The rest of the group turned around and saw the remaining two members of their group walk in. The teenage female had long black hair that reached to her center back with blonde highlights that framed her face, and royal blue eyes.

"Gee Ven, tell us how you really feel." Blitz said, crossing his arms.

Vendetta shot Blitz a piercing glare.

"Last time I checked sis, you had a thing for that ugly mug on our TV screen." Sheridan giggled.

Vendetta rolled her eyes. "That was a long time ago." she slid her denim jacket off her shoulders and tossed it on the old sofa. "On another note, next time Yusei's going junk diving for parts, Nervin's going with him."

"it's not my fault you missed my obvious trap Ven." Nervin defended. "Otherwise I would've been the one to go with Yusei this time."

"I'm actually glad Nervin stayed here, because no one else knows how to get signal down here." Sheridan cut in.

"Let me guess, something about Larissah Warren." Vendetta scoffed.

Sheridan stood up on the sofa. "Yes, she's signing her new single live on _Good Morning New Domino _and I don't wanna miss it." the young girl defended.

Vendetta rolled her eyes and sighed. "Okay, since I just spent three hours in the junkyard, I'm gonna hit the showers, while you fawn over your crush on a Tops celebrity."

The older teen walked out of the living room and headed into the old subway restrooms, which also held showers.

"It's not fawning." Sheridan mumbled, plopping down on the sofa.

"Don't let her get to ya." Sheridan's older brother, Yusei, told her.

"I know." Sheridan sighed. She picked up her magazine and continued to read it. The pictures were all of Larissah Warren, various glam shots and a few candid pictures of her and her twin siblings.

"Yusei, think we might meet her someday?" Sheridan asked, looking over at her brother.

"Maybe, you never know." Yusei answered, kissing the top of his baby sisters head. "But, I need to build the Runner first."

Sheridan smiled and hugged her brother. "It's gonna be better than the first one you built." she predicted. "And it'll get us to the city."

"And, maybe you can meet your idol." Yusei added, smiling.

He kissed her cheek and went back to work on building his Duel Runner, which would be the ticket he needed to get himself, and his sisters to New Domino City.

* * *

Larissah sat in her makeup chair while an assistant was applying light brown eye shadow, to highlight her hazel colored eyes. Her dark blunett hair was straightened and hung down. She wore a blush pink, short cocktail dress with white wedges

"We're almost ready Larissah." noted a teenage female with short, red hair, Akiza. She wore a short, red cocktail dress with a black ribbon around the waist with matching black wedges.

"Everything's setup." added Jade, who wore a short, dark green dress with a white jeweled belt with gold, open toed, heels.

Larissah smiled at her two friends, "Alright, then let's get ready." she voted.

Akiza and Jade rejoined the rest of the band while Larissah looked over herself in the small vanity mirror.

"You look lovely, as always." a soft, male voice spoke.

A man wearing an olive green shirt with a black vest, jeans, brown boots, and had copper brown hair and hazel eyes, held a small bouquet of white roses and stood behind Larissah. The young singer turned to face him, a smile on her face. Her own hazel eyes twinkled.

"Sayer, you made it." she giggled, hugging him.

"I wouldn't miss this debut for nothing." Sayer replied, pulling away and handing Larissah the bouquet.

"But what about the Movement?" Larissah questioned.

"I can finish up the paperwork after you perform." Sayer answered, tucking some hair behind her ear. "I support whatever decisions you make. You have a beautiful voice Larissah, and I truly believe you can touch hearts with it."

"But what about?" she began to ask.

Sayer placed a finger on her lips, "You're gift is what makes you special." he cut in. "When people are ready to know about us and the Movement, they'll see how special you really are."

Larissah hugged Sayer and smiled, "Thank you for being there." she whispered, pulled back. "Now I have an interview to give and a single to sing."

Sayer kissed her forehead and gave her a gentle smile, "I'll be here, listening." he caressed her cheek. "Now go out there and woo the citizens of New Domino City with your beautiful voice." Sayer gave Larissah a gentle peck on the lips.

Larissah smiled and stood in a marked place, waiting for her introduction.

* * *

Sheridan was sitting right in front of the TV in the living area with a smile across her face. A montage of poses all of Larissah appeared on the screen, with her wearing outfits ranging from riding suits to high-end dresses and jewelry.

"She's so perfect." Sheridan sighed, admiring Larissah's modeling photos.

"She has got to be, hands down, the prettiest model in New Domino City." Tank added, staring intently at the screen.

Nervin adjusted his glasses. "Well, she is quite attractive." he noted. "She has curves in all the right-"

"Do not even finish that sentence Nervin." Blitz cut in. "We can all see how pretty she is."

"Yeah, and she's probably like all the other rich cats in the city." Vendetta chided, leaning against the wall. "Stuck up and snobby, probably faking it all for the cameras."

Sheridan looked back at her, "Nu-uh." she rebuked. "Larissah said in her interview in the _New Domino Times_, and I quote, 'Spending time with my little brother and sister is something I never get tired of. No matter how long of a day I work, I will always make time to spend with the twins. Normally that's popcorn, hot chocolate, and a _Disney _classic, but that's okay by me.'" she read from the magazine. "And, there's even a photo of her with her siblings." Sheridan showed her older sister a picture of Larissah with Luna and Leo sitting on a pure white couch in their penthouse living room.

"And you actually believe that?" Vendetta questioned.

Sheridan shot her sister a glare and returned her attention to the TV. Larissah was smiling at the camera and sat down on the chair opposite the news anchor.

"So, Miss Warren, what made you want to branch off from modeling and enter the world of music?" she asked, leaning against the arm rest.

Larissah tucked hair behind her ear, "Well I have always loved to sing, of course, it was in the safety of my own home." she answered, smiling. "But, my younger siblings encouraged me to sign up for this contest sponsored by the record company. I don't know how, but I managed to win, and here I am."

"What can you tell us about your new single?" the anchor prided.

"Well it's a slow song, and one that's relatable." Larissah answered. "I told myself that if I ever got into the music business, I wanted to sing songs that everyone can relate to in some way." she added. "And I think this song is perfect for my debut single."

The anchor smiled. "Well New Domino, you heard her. When we come back, Larissah Warren is gonna sing for us live, you certainly do not wanna miss it."

Sheridan let out a squeal of excitement as the news program cut to commercials.

* * *

Larissah took a deep breath and exhaled as she stood in front of a microphone stand.

"You have no reason to be nervous, Ris." Akiza told her, leaning on her keyboard.

"You're gonna kill this, and everyone's gonna love it." Jade added, slinging her guitar strap over her shoulder and adjusting it.

Larissah chuckled, "I guess it's now hitting me that this is technically a make or break moment." she said. "I mean the company already signed me, but if this blows, they'll drop me just as fast."

"This won't blow." Jade rebuked.

"It's gonna make you into an even bigger sensation." Akiza added, winking.

Larissah smiled at her two friends, " No matter what happens, I'm glad I could share this moment with you two." she admitted. "We've been best friends since DA, you two are practically sisters to me."

"We're happy to be here." Jade replied.

"Now, let's do this." Akiza voted, switching on her keyboard.

"Okay New Domino, here it is, the moment you've all been waiting for!" the anchor announced, once the programming returned. "Larissah Warren debuting her new single, right here."

The camera panned over to Larissah and her stage band. Akiza played a soft piano introduction that was roughly four bars long.

Larissah gripped the mic stand and took another deep breath, before beginning her song. **[1]**

"Done chasing, why you chasing?  
Something else  
I can't take it anymore  
Done lying for the truth to...come out of your mouth  
When the answers scream loud."

She let her left arm fall to her side and gripped the microphone with her right hand. Larissah closed her eyes as she sang.

"You play the role  
I play the lead  
We strike a pose  
I was too blind to see  
This ain't what it seems."

Jade strummed a few notes on her guitar as the instrumental music intensified as Larissah reached the chorus. The glow of the stage lights illuminated Larissah, Jade, and Akiza, making their dresses glitter.

"What is love?  
What is love?  
When you don't know who you're lying next to, do you anymore  
What is love?"

* * *

In their rundown hideout, Yusei and his friends were watching the live performance on the TV, and Sheridan's eyes were twinkling as she listened to her idol's new single.

"_What is love?  
You don't know what love is till you love somebody, bad enough  
What is love?  
(What is love?)  
What is love?  
(What is love?)  
What is love? Love...to you"_

"I love this song!" Sheridan squealed. "It's so beautiful."

Outside of the hideout, Yusei stopped what he was doing as he listened to the song. He wiped sweat from his forehead and turned his attention to the performance.

"_It's madness, like an earthquake  
They chase your soul  
Then you're left with all destruction  
You're frozen and you don't change  
Who's gonna save us now?  
Cause I can't stay this way for long"_

* * *

Larissah glanced out her peripheral vision and saw Sayer standing by the vanity mirror where she did her makeup. He gave her a small smile of encouragement. Larissah nodded in reply and faced the crowd ahead of her.

"You play the role  
I play the lead  
We strike a pose  
I was too blind to see  
This ain't what it seems.  
What is love?  
What is love?  
When you don't know who you're lying next to, do you anymore  
What is love?  
What is love?  
You don't know what love is till you love somebody, bad enough  
What is love?  
(What is love?)  
What is love?  
(What is love?)  
What is love? Love...to you?"

The instrumental music slowed down to where it was just a soft piano and guitar melody.

"What is love?  
(What is love?)  
What is love?  
(What is love?)  
What is love? Love...to you"

Two seconds after the song ended, the crowd erupted into applauses and whistles of approval. A smile crossed Larissah's face as she looked out in the crowd. She looked at her two friends and took their hands, and the three girls bowed.

* * *

"I can't wait to hear more songs from her." Sheridan sighed.

"Agreed, her voice is spectacular." Nervin agreed.

"Larissah Warren is gonna be a household name before too long." Tank added. "At least in the city.

"Whenever I get to the city, I'm gonna meet her." Sheridan vowed.

Vendetta stood up and walked to her room, "Yeah, like that's gonna happen." she scoffed.

"You never know." Sheridan predicted.

"You keep fantasizing little sister, whatever will help you get to sleep tonight." Vendetta replied, walking away.

* * *

Later that night, everyone was asleep, except for Yusei and Sheridan.

"Yusei, think we can meet Larissah when we get to the city?" Sheridan asked, looking up at the sky.

"I think there might be a chance, but I honestly don't know." Yusei replied.

Sheridan looked over at her older brother. "Well, after you get Stardust Dragon back from Jack, what are we gonna do?" she asked. "Are we gonna stay in New Domino or come back here to Satellite?"

Yusei halted his work and sighed, "I don't know the answer to that either." he admitted, standing up. "It's late, you should go to bed."

Sheridan sighed, "Fine, but you have to tuck me in." she caved.

Yusei smiled and swooped his little sister off the ground and carried her to the section of the hideout that was her bedroom. The blankets were old and tattered, but they had learned to live with it. Yusei tucked in his little sister and sat on the side of her bed.

"I honestly don't know what's gonna happen once we get to the city and after I get back what Jack stole from me." Yusei admitted.

"So we might not meet her." Sheridan deducted. "Ven thinks it's stupid that I look up to someone from the city."

"Don't buy into it." Yusei told her. "You can idolize whoever you want."

"It's just." Sheridan sighed. "Larissah is the kind of girl someone like me would want to grow up to be." she admitted. "Talented and beautiful."

Yusei took his baby sister's hand and squeezed it. "Anything can happen, remember that." he reminded. "Maybe, if some miracle occurs and we can stay in New Domino City, you can be like Larissah Warren one day." Yusei smiled.

Sheridan sat up and hugged her brother, smiling. "Night big bro." she said.

"Goodnight lil bit." Yusei kissed her forehead and shut off the lamp that illuminated the room.

Slivers of moonlight shone through the cracks in the tunnel ceiling, illuminating it slightly. The wall near Sheridan's bed was covered with cutout pictures and magazine size posters of Larissah, all of her in various outfits in different poses.

* * *

The moon shone over New Domino City. Larissah stood on her balcony and overlooked the city. She wore a pink robe tied tightly around her. Her arms were folded across her chest, and the skin of her right arm was exposed, revealing a dark crimson birthmark, resembling a spiral winding up a section of her forearm. The neck portion ended with two, small, parallel lines and the tail portion ended in a triangular point.

"What's in store for me now?" Larissah asked aloud, covering her exposed birthmark with her left hand.

A faint red glow radiated from the mark for a few seconds before dimming.

* * *

**A/N[1]: **The song being sung is _What is Love? _by Lea Michele. This song is title is the inspiration for the story title. Warning now, more songs will be featured throughout this story because of Larissah's fame as a singer/model. I do not own any of the songs, so please, **no flames!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pipe Dreams**

* * *

A year has passed since Larissah's Warren's single debut and Jack Atlas' rise to fame in the Turbo Dueling world, still holding the title of Turbo Duel Champion. Since their rises to fame, both have been approached by the Director General, Rex Goodwin, to promote themselves further by doing a movie, the third in a franchise, both landing their respective lead gender roles. But, that's not all that's happened…

In the Satellite Sector, Yusei Fudo was still hard at work building his new Duel Runner that would get him, and his two sisters, to New Domino City. And now, one year later, everything was complete, now they just had to wait for their opportunity, which was fast approaching. Midnight…tonight…this is where the story picks up…

* * *

"You only have one shot at this Yusei." Nervin reminded. "The maintence hatch opens at midnight and only stays open for three minutes."

"We know!" Vendetta and Sheridan yelled in unison.

The two girls each had one duffle bag full of whatever belongings they owned. Vendetta's was a few sets of other clothes, her duel disk and demon deck, as well as a few pictures from the good ol' days. Sheridan's also held her dueling gear and clothes, some pictures, and all of her Larissah Warren posters, magazines, and cutouts, and her laptop that Nervin fixed up.

"We know what's at stake Nervin, but Yusei can do this." Vendetta said, climbing on the back of her brother's runner.

"We wouldn't be going along if we didn't believe that." Sheridan added, climbing on the front of the runner.

"You two ready?" Yusei asked his sisters.

Both of them put on their helmets and nodded, smiling. Before Yusei could leave, Rally ran up to the Duel Runner and handed him a card.

"What is it Rally?" Yusei asked.

"'Turbo Booster'." Rally answered, smiling.

"Wasn't that your father's card, Rally?" Vendetta asked.

Rally nodded. "I'm hoping it'll help Yusei get back his 'Stardust Dragon'." he admitted.

"I'm sure it will." Yusei reassured. "You gonna be on the monitor?"

"Yeah, we'll go topside to get a better signal." Nervin answered.

"Now rev it up!" Tank cheered.

Yusei switched on his runner and revved the engine. "Hang on you two." he told his sisters as he sped down the subway tunnel.

Vendetta latched her arms around Yusei's stomach and Sheridan held onto the front end as the runner sped out of the tunnel and onto the topside streets.

* * *

Yusei wasn't holding back at all as she raced down the near-deserted streets of Satellite and the sewage plant was coming up fast.

"There it is!" Sheridan yelled.

"Our one-way ride outta here." Vendetta added, smiling.

But their excitement was cut short when Sector Security showed up. Officer Trudge sped up beside the three siblings and tried to for Yusei to crash.

"Don't you know it's two hours past curfew?" Trudge asked. "Or can you still not tell time."

"How the hell did he find us?" Vendetta asked, turning to look behind them.

"It's always Trudge that has to ruin everything." Sheridan huffed, rolling her eyes.

Yusei increased his speed and jumped the fence to the sewage plant, speeding down the pathway to the pipeline.

The security gates opened and Trudge sped up, keeping pace with Yusei. Trudge grinned almost like he was happy about what was happening.

"Since you installed that chip, I can now force you to Turbo Duel." Trudge informed, activating the 'Speed World' field spell.

Trudge managed to hack Yusei's Duel Runner and forced him into a Turbo Duel.

"You're kidding me! He hacked us!" Sheridan exclaimed, once the field spell was activated.

"We don't have time for this." Vendetta reminded.

"The hatch opens soon, you guys gotta keep goin!" Blitz through the com device.

"Somehow Trudge hacked Yusei's runner!" Sheridan exclaimed.

"Thanks to that acceleration chip you installed." Trudge informed. "And the only way you can break free of the connection is to beat me in a Turbo Duel."

* * *

**Start of Duel**

**(Trudge: 4000 LP/Yusei: 4000 LP)**

Trudge started off the duel. His hand contained "Gonogo", "Speed Spell-Sonic Buster", "Montage Dragon", "Assault Dog", and "Broken Blocker". The monster he drew was "Gate Blocker".

"To start things off I'm summoning 'Gate Blocker' in defense mode (100/2000)." he said, slapping down the monster card he just drew.

The monster's hologram appeared directly in front of Yusei's runner, causing him to decrease his speed to avoid crashing.

"Damn, that thing is huge!" Sheridan exclaimed, gaping at the monster.

"How the hell can we get past that?" Vendetta asked.

Trudge chuckled and set one card facedown, ending his turn.

**(Trudge SPC: 1/Yusei SPC: 0)**

Sheridan gasped, "Hey, why didn't the Speed Counter increase?" she asked.

"You've got to be kidding me." Vendetta huffed, looking at the speed counter on Yusei's runner screen.

Trudge laughed, "That's 'Gate Blocker's' ability." he informed. "It prevents you from gaining speed counters."

Vendetta looked behind them and shot Trudge a glare. "That bastard." she spat, turning back. "Yusei, think you can find a way around it?"

"I'm gonna sure as hell try." Yusei answered.

Trudge laughed again. "I don't see that happening." he rebuked. "Gate Blocker keeps your game stuck in neutral, and it's perfectly fitting."

"What makes you say that, officer?" Sheridan asked, looking over her shoulder.

"Because, just like in life, you three are going nowhere." Trudge answered, harshly. "I underestimated him in our last duel, but I learned from that mistake. Now, once I win this one, the three of you are going to The Facility for a long time."

"Assuming you can catch me, Trudge." Yusei cut in.

* * *

The stopwatch Sheridan wore around her neck beeped and a timer began counting down.

"Damn, it's midnight already." Vendetta muttered.

"And we only have three minutes to get to the pipeline through it, and through the maintence hatch." Sheridan added, looking at her timer. "You gotta rev it up big bro!"

"You just focus on driving Yusei, let Sher and me duel for you." Vendetta volunteered.

"Yeah good idea." Sheridan agreed. "You just tell us what to do. Give the strategy to Ven and I'll make the moves."

"Okay fine, let's do this." Yusei replied. "It's our move and we draw."

Sheridan drew from the deck holder on Yusei's arm. Their hand contained "Backup Soldier", "Turbo Booster", "Slip Stream", "Graceful Revival", and "Speed Spell-Dash Pilfer". The card Sheridan drew was "Speed Warrior"

Sheridan exchanged a glance with her brother, who nodded. "Okay, I summon out 'Speed Warrior' (900/400) in attack mode!" Sheridan called, placing the card on the duel disk.

"I remember that little toy from our last duel, Yusei." Trudge chuckled. "And just like last time, even with it's attack points double, you're gonna be the one getting hurt, not me."

"Whoever said we were finished Trudge?" Vendetta asked. "We're just getting started."

Sheridan and Yusei nodded. The youngest Fudo summoned 'Turbo Booster' (0/0) to the field in attack mode.

"Suit up you two!" Sheridan ordered.

'Speed Warrior' (1800/400) and 'Turbo Booster' jumped into the air and combined. The two monsters then went in for the attack.

"Release!" Sheridan commanded, just as "Gate Blocker" and "Turbo Booster" were destroyed. **(Yusei LP: 3800)**

Despite the slight damage, things were beginning to look up.

"Yusei up ahead!" Vendetta pointed out. "The main pipeline."

"We can still make it." Sheridan giggled.

Yusei made a sharp left and entered the pipeline, with Trudge a couple feet behind.

"You may think you're out of the woods, but think again." Trudge said. "I play the 'Broken Blocker' trap, which let's me special summon two more 'Gate Blocker's' since one was destroyed."

Two more "Gate Blocker" monsters appeared where the first one was originally.

"Damnit." Vendetta cursed.

"There's not much more we can do." Yusei told his sisters. "Sher, toss those two cards facedown."

Sheridan nodded. "We'll set these two facedown, and end our turn." Sheridan played, a hint of discouragement in her eyes.

**(Trudge SPC: 2/Yusei SPC: 0)**

"What made you and your sisters break curfew tonight, Yusei?" Trudge asked. "You three trying to escape the Satellite?"

"So what if we are?" Yusei replied.

"You know people like you don't exactly 'fit in' in the city setting." Trudge reminded.

"We're not going there to 'fit in'." Sheridan rebuked.

"We have our own reasons Trudge, that are none of your business." Vendetta spat.

"C'mon kids, we all know you have enemies in very high places." Trudge reminded. "Are you going to the city to settle some score?"

"Something like that." Yusei concurred.

* * *

The stopwatch Sheridan wore beeped, "Uh bro, we have two minutes left." she reminded.

"And there's still at least eight miles of pipeline left." Vendetta added, checking the schematic map.

"You three aren't going anywhere." Trudge predicted. "I summon 'Gonogo' (1350/1600) in attack mode. Now take out 'Speed Warrior'." he ordered.

The giant monster rolled on ahead and crushed the robotic warrior. **(Yusei LP: 3350) **The recoil of the destruction made Vendetta and Sheridan tighten their grip on the runner to avoid falling off.

"Our move then." Sheridan said, drawing.

All three Fudo siblings cracked a small smile. "Go time." Yusei chuckled.

"For our next move, we summon out the tuner monster, 'Junk Synchron' (1300/500) in attack mode!" Sheridan called, summoning out a small robotic warrior covered in orange metal.

"And next we activate the 'Graceful Revival' trap card." Vendetta added, revealing one of the facedowns set on their last turn. "Bringing back our old buddy, 'Speed Warrior'!"

The medium sized, robotic warrior reappeared on the field in attack mode.

"So now it's time for s little Synchro action." Sheridan giggled. "So we're tuning 'Junk Synchron' with 'Speed Warrior' to Synchro Summon 'Junk Warrior'! (2300/1300) "

In a flashy lightshow the two robotic monsters combined to create a larger warrior covered in purple metal plating.

"Now rev it up and take out Trudge's 'Gonogo'!" Vendetta ordered.

The newly played Synchro monster followed it's orders and punched the opposing monster, destroying it easily. **(Trudge LP: 3050) **The recoil forced Trudge to fall back a little, putting more space between him and Yusei.

Yusei whispered in Sheridan's ear and she threw down two facedown cards, ending their turn.

**(Trudge SPC: 4/Yusei SPC: 0)**

Trudge drew from his deck and summoned a low-level monster by the name of "Jutte Fighter" in attack position (700/900).

"That's a Tuner monster." Sheridan gasped.

"Bingo little one." Trudge chuckled. "And I'm going to tune it with one of my 'Gate Blockers' to Synchro Summon 'Goyo Guardian' (2800/2000) in attack mode."

The new Synchro took the field and it resembled a kabuki style warrior. The next move Trudge made was having "Goyo Guardian" attack "Junk Warrior" **(Yusei LP: 2850)** After the attack however, "Goyo Guardian" took control of "Junk Warrior" and switched it to defense position.

"What the hell?" Vendetta questioned.

"Like I told you three earlier, I've uped my game. Now I'm full of surprises." Trudge laughed. "My 'Goyo Guardian' can take control of one of your monsters and use it to his own benefit. And to kick this duel up a notch, I'm activating the 'Sonic Buster' Speed Spell from my hand."

"This is gonna hurt." Sheridan whimpered, bracing herself for the attack. **(Yusei LP: 1450)**

"And to keep you from going anywhere, I'm activating a second 'Sonic Buster' to slow down your game once more." Trudge cracked a smirk at his apparent victory.

"This guy is really starting to piss me off." Vendetta growled.

The effect of the second "Sonic Buster" activated, putting a major dent in Yusei's life points, and forcing him back. **(Yusei LP: 50)**

* * *

**(Trudge SPC: 5/Yusei SPC: 0)**

Sheridan drew from the deck and summoned the tuner monster, "Nitro Synchron" (300/100) in attack mode.

"You just don't seem to give up." Trudge noted.

"Just you wait Officer Trudge, because we're just getting started." Vendetta replied, winking.

"We activate 'Dash Pilfer', regaining control of our 'Junk Warrior'." Sheridan giggled.

"What? You shouldn't have any Speed Counters!" Trudge exclaimed. "Not with 'Gate Blocker' still on the field."

"Double check your screen Trudge." Yusei told him.

When Trudge looked back at his screen, he saw the face-up trap, "Slip Stream", which allowed Yusei to gain four Speed Counters when Trudge activated his first "Sonic Buster" spell.

"If you think you're the only one who can spring surprises, think again." Sheridan giggled. "While you were so focused on slowing down Yusei's game, you ended up making us faster."

* * *

Yusei revved the engine and sped ahead of Trudge, putting some distance between them again.

"Guess it pays well to be ignorant, huh Officer Trudge?" Vendetta questioned.

Both girls turned around and stuck their tongues out and flipped the bird at Trudge, giggling. Sheridan checked the stopwatch and it was counting down from forty seconds.

"Yusei, we better rev it up if we wanna make it in time." she reminded.

The hatch was a few miles away.

"The maintence hatch. You're planning on using it to escape the Satellite." Trudge gasped.

"Took ya long enough to figure it out." Vendetta chuckled. "Guess nothing gets by ya, huh?"

"Nothing except my big brother and his awesome Duel Runner." Sheridan added, giggling. "And we're gonna go out with a bang, by tuning 'Nitro Synchron' with 'Junk Warrior' to Synchro Summon 'Nitro Warrior' (2800/1800) in attack mode!"

A green dragon-like warrior took the field with a roar.

"And here's something else Trudge, if 'Nitro Warrior' attacks on the turn a spell was used, he gains one thousand attack points." Yusei informed.

"He what?!" Trudge exclaimed.

**(Nitro Warrior 3800/1800)**

"And that means your 'Goyo Guardian' is a goner." Sheridan giggled.

"Nitro Warrior" attacked and destroyed "Goyo Guardian", putting a dent in Trudge's Life Points. **(Trudge LP: 2050)**

"But that's not all Officer." Vendetta went on. "There's one more ability that Nitro has."

"If you have another monster on your field in defense mode, Nitro can switch it to attack mode and attack again." Yusei finished.

Trudge's last monster, "Gate Blocker" was switched to attack mode and "Nitro Warrior" destroyed it with ease. **(Trudge LP: 0)**

The stopwatch timer counted down to zero and the maintence hatch began to close. Yusei threw a sharp turn and slid right under the hatch before it closed. Officer Trudge wasn't so lucky as he was swept away by the trash that flooded in.

* * *

Tank, Rally, Blitz, and Nervin cheered when they saw that Yusei, Vendetta, and Sheridan had made it to New Domino City.

"They made it!" Tank exclaimed.

"All that hard work paid off." Nervin added.

"Now let's hope Yusei can accomplish what he set out to do." Blitz said.

"He will, I just know it." Rally predicted.

* * *

Yusei sped down the pipeline exit and was soon in New Domino City. The city lights were bright and the moon was high in the sky.

"Hey Yusei!" called a voice laced with an accent.

Yusei skidded to a halt and took off his helmet, "Hello Jack." he replied.

Jack Atlas stood on a road and looked down at Yusei. He had a smirk across his face.


End file.
